A Little Fun
by SaintsAndSupes
Summary: A small oneshot of Dean, Sam, and a little Wincest fun. (Light implications of bondage and/or D/s)


So it was wrong? Wrong that he thought about his brother on a daily, no hourly basis?  
Sammy mentally shrugged as he looked over at Dean, who was focused on the road ahead, stewing in silent anger.  
He took in Dean's profile. His strong jaw line, the small amount of stubble he always kept, Sam loved that.  
He loved to feel it when he hugged him, the side of his face on Deans, the roughness of the stubble.  
He loved a lot of things about Dean, like Deans natural dominance to his natural submissive nature.  
Submissive Sam was, but he was also rebellious and he liked toeing that invisible line Dean set.

It got him kind of hot when Dean got pissed, because when Dean got pissed, he yelled and asserted his dominate side. Sam lived to please, to make people happy, and Dean was no exception. Dean was the exception. Sometimes.

They'd just come off a hunt, typical D-list ghost in a house type, and Sam being Sam had used himself as a distraction to get the ghost away from Dean. That'd cost him being struck in the head with, something, hell we wasn't entirely sure. It had sent him for a loop. He was pretty sure it'd knocked him out for a moment. Needless to say they'd taken care of it, and needless to say Dean wasn't a happy camper.

They arrived at some motel, a nicer one than usual; Sam quietly thanked God for the small things like this.  
Check in under some bogus name? This one being 'Adam Neil'. Check.  
Dean flirting with the attractive desk clerk? Blonde? You guessed it. Check

Sam became rather irritable at the second, he hated when Dean gave others attention. It was completely taking his mind of the coming storm that was Dean's anger from the hunt.

They entered the room, Dean shutting the door behind them.  
Sam no sooner sat the duffle bag down on the bed and turned around, then Dean's fist was tight around his shirt, and Sam was against the wall. Dean shook him slightly,

"What the hell have I told you Sam?!" Dean yelled anger and worry etched across his face.

Sam pushed at him to get him away, and Dean took a couple steps back.

"Yeah well it was coming right at you Dean! What was I supposed to do?" Sam answered in a slightly raised voice, but his irritation was quickly flooding to the surface. Dean used his palm, flat on Sam's chest, to pin him back to the wall. Dean used his other hand to wag a finger at him, as he chewed Sam out.

"Of ALL the dumb shit you've pulled Sam, this is right up there! How many times do I have to tell you?" Dean ranted, while all of Sam's natural instinct told him to bite his tongue and say nothing. He fought it. Sam pushed him with more force sending Dean toppling onto and over the bed. Sam immediately felt bad for it but started yelling in return.

"Damn it Dean! I'm not 5 anymore, stop fucking telling me what to do." He demanded at he watched Dean get up from the floor, fury in his eyes.

Dean slapped Sam across the face,

"Watch your mouth Samuel Winchester!" Dean said in a forced quiet calm.

Dean punching him was one thing, but slapping him was a whole damned other thing.

Dean caught a left hook to the jaw and reeled.

The fight was on, Deans hands were on Sam's shoulders wrestling him to the floor.

Sam let it happen, whatever came next he deserved, he knew it. His actions form the hunt came flooding back and he could see where Dean was coming from.

Dean noticed Sam's unwillingness to fight. His knees came to rest on either side of Sam's muscular thighs, and he took Sam's face in his hand.

"Damn it Sammy I don't get you." His eyes burned into Sam's, and Sam realized he was mentally beating himself up again.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said and he meant it. Wholeheartedly.

Dean reached and rustled Sam's hair.

"I know you are." That same hand came to grip Sam's hair hard and pull him up to meet Dean's mouth.

A gruff moan came from Sam as his lips found solace on Dean's. Dean's tongue thrust into Sam's mouth, exploring. Sam's tongue swirled around Dean's as his strong hand gripped Dean's shoulder.

Dean went to stand and pulled Sam up with him, his hand never leaving his hair, his mouth never leaving his brothers.

He had Sam against the wall for the third time this evening, Sam's hands slipped under Dean's black t-shirt. Feeling his toned body, for the life of him he couldn't figure out how Dean stayed so skinny as much as he ate, he stripped Dean of his t-shirt.

Dean's hands came down and simply tore off Sam's plaid shirt, the buttons went flying.

"Damn it Dean," Sam muttered, his breath hot, against Dean's neck, "it's no wonder I have no shirts."

"Shut up." Dean said on a laugh as he ran his hands down Sam's chest, over toned hard abs. He shifted his weight to keep from having to adjust himself. A simple flick of his fingers had Sam's jeans unbuttoned.

Sam let out a moan as Dean sunk his teeth into his collarbone, while his hands gripped Dean's ass and pulled him closer, Dean slowly unthreaded his belt from his jeans. The sound sent shivers down Sam's spine, he watched as Dean hung it from a nail a few inches above Sam's head. Dean stepped back and Sam started to pout, but at the snap of Dean's fingers he ceased.

"On your knees, now." Dean commanded in an almost hoarse voice. The Dominance to Sam's submission, Sam knelt as soon as the words left Dean's mouth. Dean lifted Sam's hands above his head; Sam was so close to Dean's crotch he could barely stand it. He chewed on his lip as Dean looped the belt around his hands, making them stay above him. Fuck.

Dean, deliberately, slowly shred himself of his jeans. Sam could see his erection tight against his boxers. Sam yearned to reach, to strip Dean of them, as to please him. Dean could see it on his face.

"Not tonight Sammy boy." Dean shook his head, and watched Sam pout. He raised his eyebrows, and Sam glared instead.

Dean turned to walk away, and went into the bathroom, Sam heard the shower running.

This time the groan he let out was one of frustration and anger. Dean left him!

Granted he easily could have gotten lose, but he knew Dean trusted him not to move, so he didn't.

Not 10 minutes later the door opened and out came Dean.

He was completely naked. Sam took in the sight that was his brother, and wiggled about in discomfort of his cock pressing against his pants.

Water ran down his body, dripped of him to pool on the floor. He advanced on Sam smiling.

"Good boy Sam," He said, proud that Sam had obeyed this silent command, Dean was going to reward him, Sam knew it.

Sam's eyes were locked on Dean's hard erection, Dean didn't disappoint. His hand came rough to Sam's hair again, causing Sam to gasp. The second Sam opened his mouth Dean slowly slid his cock inside.

Sam practically hummed as he took Dean in his mouth, slowly, inch by inch. It was then Sam realized that his hands were still bound. He looked up at Dean with begging eyes, wanting his hands to use. Dean simply shook his head.

Sam slowly swirled his tongue around the tip of Dean's penis, then slowly trailed back and forth, up and down the shaft, he heard Dean draw in a sharp breath. Those breaths became throaty moans, and soft pants, as Dean fucked Sam's mouth. And Sam took it, took Dean, and took him all.

Dean pulled away once again, and again Sam pouted he was nowhere near through!

Dean motioned with his finger for Sam to stand, Sam did so quickly.

But now he could easily get the damned belt off his hands, and he moved to do so.

"Don't you dare Sam, or you won't like the way I use it." Dean's threat hung heavy and Sam stood stock still. Dean walked to the duffle bag and simply pulled a hammer from it.

Sam didn't remember putting that in there. Dean easily took the nail from the wall, and moved it higher.

"Damn it Sasquatch why are you so tall?" Dean muttered, Sam shook his head and sighed, as he nailed the nail into the wall a good amount above Sam's head and rehung the belt. He idly threw the hammer on the bed and turned to examine Sam.

Sam with his hands bound above his head, the muscles in his arms bulging, his stomach ripped and tones. Various scars covering his body from the hunts over the years, Dean wanted nothing more than to run his tongue over each and every one.

He walked toward Sam and placed his thumbs in the front belt loops of Sam's jeans and quickly yanked them down, Sam kicked them off. Dean then did the same with his boxers. Dean studied his brother, his perfect fucking body, his perfect fucking cock.

In appreciation Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's cock and stroked, slowly. Sam chewed on his bottom lip and let out a long moan.

Apparently this night was meant to test Sam's patience, and damn if Dean didn't know how to drive him insane.

Dean stopped and motioned with a finger for Sam to turn around. Once again Sam did as instructed.

Dean patted Sam's ass as he ran a rough hand down Sam's back, feeling each muscle, lingering over a scar here and there.

Dean got close to Sam, Sam could feel Dean's arousal pressed against him, and he wanted Dean inside him, right then and there. He felt Dean Shift, and then felt Dean position himself.

Sam hung his head and let out something of a growl in his impatience. Dean never moved his cock away as he smacked Sam square on the ass, lurching Sam forward. Dean seized the moment to quickly thrust himself inside.

"Ohh fuck." Another smack on the ass, this one harder than the last.

"There's, that, language, again." Dean reprimanded quickly thrusting inside with each word; Sam drew in a sharp breath and pressed against Dean urging him deeper. His hands were curled into fists he could feel his fingernails indenting his palms.

Dean ran rough hands down Sammy's back, finding purchase on his hips. His paced quickened hitting Sam's prostate with each thrust. Sam's eyes were clenched shut in sheer pleasure, but oh how he wanted his hands on Dean. He felt himself perilously close to the edge.

Blood rushed in his head, and every now and then he caught Dean's voice, rough and harsh and full of passion.

He'd almost forgotten how dirty Dean could be. He felt Dean inside him, not just physically but emotionally as well.

If you were to describe Sam in one word it would be Dean, and vice versa.

A final gruff word from Dean

"Shit!" and Sam felt Dean explode inside him, hot and wet. Before he could react Dean's hand was around his throbbing cock.

"Cum for me Sam, now." He stroked roughly and quickly, Sam's whole body shuddered as he came hard. Sam went limp against the wall, his breathing ragged, his hair wet stuck to his face and neck.

Dean unhooked the belt from the wall, un-looped it from around Sam's wrists. Kissed each one at the very faint mark they left.

Sam turned to face Dean and grinned, Dean merely smirked.

"Go get your pretty ass in the shower, I'm hungry!"

Sam laughed, kissed Dean's forehead and went to shower.


End file.
